In recent years, HDMI (high definition multimedia interface) has been widely used as a digital interface connecting CE (consumer electronics) devices, and has been a de facto standard in the technical field. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 describes HDMI standards. Under the HDMI standards, three data differential line pairs (TMDS channels 0 to 2) are used to transmit video, audio, and control signals as digital signals.